


You Are Not Alone in This

by Frnk, rockforfrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternative Universe- high school and college, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bully Frank, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero, awkward first kisses, ftm frank, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Gerard doesn't want to be the target of the school because he is gay. Frank is hiding his trans identity and takes his anger out on Gerard. Will Frank realize that Gee is actually a perfect match for him and help him come to terms with being a trans male?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! feel free to leave any feedback in the comments. We also appreciate those who decide to leave kudos as well :)
> 
> xxA & Frnk

Gerard's POV

Frank shoved me into the locker and i groaned, screaming out as he twisted my arm "What have I told you, Way?" He growled in my ear 

"Don’t go to my locker after school." I sighed and he hummed.

"Clever boy, listen to me in future huh?" He shoved me before walking away and I sighed, slamming the door shut "Fuck you.” I growled to the empty corridor; storming out the front door to light a cigarette.

"Come on Way," Ray said and I sighed, unlocking my car we both got in. "We’ve got a gig tonight man, you in?” Ray said and I nodded, starting the car. "Coming to mine then?" I asked and he hummed, nodding. 

Around 7, we started doing shots pilling the alcohol into us before leaving for the gig at 9.

"Who’s playing?" I slurred as we walked to the venue "Some local band. Revenge I think?" I shrugged and paid for us all when we got there. 

The venue was packed and I shoved my way to the bar "Sambuca” I said sliding her the 5 bucks. I took it quickly before looking out over the crowd as the drummer banged on his drums. A guy walked out a minute later, grabbing the mic to wrap around his arm "Hey motherfuckers, let’s do this." 

"Beer," a guy next to me said and I glanced before doing a double take. Frank Iero was standing there with tattoos littering his arms, he was in a loose red t-shirt and was defiantly wearing eyeliner. 

"Can I never escape you?" I groaned and he looked up before taking a mouthful of his drink. "Just a dude trying to listen to some punk" he mumbled before walking away.

I rolled my eyes and went into the crowd. When I came back out to get another beer, I went into the bathroom and stood in front of the sink, undoing my pants at the urinal. I glanced in the mirror as the stall door opened to a guy come out, followed by Frank.  
Frank went to the sink, cupping his hands under the water before rinsing his mouth out "You just sucked a dick and you bully me?" I snapped and he looked up, his eyes focusing on my face.

"Fuck off, Way." He snapped and I did up my jeans. I grabbed his wrist as he went to walk out of the bathroom.

He shoved me off him. "What?!" Frank snapped and I growled, too drunk to care about my actions at this point.

"Where the fuck do you get off you absolute cunt? we listen to the same music and you’re gay!"

"I’m not gay!" He shouted. 

"Did you not just suck a cock? Pretty fucking gay to me." He shoved me against the wall, crowding up into my face 

"You listen to me, anyone and I mean anyone finds out about that in school, I’ll fucking rip your head off and shove it up your ass, got it?" He growled and I pushed him off. 

"I’m not going to fucking out you." I snapped before grabbing my beer. 

"Now listen to me, for once! You make my life hell for some unknown fucking reason and you think it’s okay? To pick on the gay kid because you’re struggling with it?" I said, tightening my grip on the bottle. 

"You have no fucking idea what I’m struggling with." He growled, shoving past me to walk out the door. 

I took a deep breath before following out, walking throughthe venue to back door to have a smoke. 

"Why are you fucking following me?" Frank groaned 

"Shockingly, I do smoke," I muttered, lighting one before leaning against the wall. 

"Hey, Frank." A guy grinned coming out through the door. I could hear kissing but didn’t acknowledge it until I heard frank whine in pain. 

"Jack, I warned you to stop it.” He whispered Jack had frank pinned to the wall as Frank struggled against his hands. Jack was biting on Franks neck. "Jack I’m not interested, dude come on stop" 

I see Jack’s hand try to go into Frank’s pants. "Stop! Stop!" Frank started shouting before I grabbed the dude by the neck, pulling him back until he fell on the ground. Frank looked at me. "Some guys just don’t get no means no, you want me to walk you home?" Frank gave me a shaky nod before I texted Mikey and Ray before walking into the back alley. 

Frank was shivering and I pulled off my jacket to handed to him. "Too drunk to be cold." I hummed and he took it, pulling it on. "Thank you and for ya know." I nodded 

"I like to think if the tables were turned you would have done the same." He nodded and sighed. 

"I live in maple avenue." 

"Me too actually," I said as we started walking. Frank kept quiet the rest of the way home.

"This is mine." He whispered, stopping in front of a house. I glanced at it before nodding "I uh won’t hit you anymore and can we keep tonight between us?" 

"Yeah, of course." I nodded and he sighed. 

"See you around, Way." He said and I nodded, walking home to mine before passing out. 

School came way too soon and I sighed, walking in through the main doors and went to my locker. "Gerard" I looked up over and saw Frank.

"I forgot to give it back. Sorry." He held my jacket out. "Oh yeah, thanks, man." He nodded before glancing down the empty halls. 

"What you did… you didn’t have to. I really appreciate it though." He said. "Forget about it." I nodded and he sighed, shuffling his feet. 

"There is a gig tonight, want to come? With me?" He said and I frowned. 

"Frank, you can defend yourself," I said. 

"Not when my hands are pinned and the dudes double my weight." 

"I’ll go with you." I sighed, knowing if anything happened I wouldn’t forgive myself. 

"Uh cool, I’ll meet you outside mine at 8.30?" 

"Sure." I rubbed my eyes and he smiled. 

"Okay." He nodded before walking away.  
The day passed slowly before I got home, drinking some vodka as I got ready and went to meet Frank. 

"Yeah mom, love you too." He called out the door before shutting it. This time around he chose a loose hoodie and black ripped jeans, his eyes were rimmed black again.

"Why are your clothes so baggy when you’re like 100 pounds?" He snorted " A little bit drunk, way?" I shrugged, the door opened again and the woman paused, looking at me.

"You forgot your wallet, baby." She whispered. "Oh thanks, mom." He took he wallet before jumping down the two stairs. 

I waved slightly before we walked away "Your moms looks so young." He snorted "Yeah, my friend fancy’s her." He whispered and I nodded, he kept quiet until we got to the club. 

Frank paid for us before walking in. "You didn’t have to pay." He shrugged and went to the bar straight away."2 shots 2 beers." He said before shoving a 20-dollar bill on the counter. 

"Ready? 1, 2, 3.” I did the shot, humming as it burned my throat then I took a mouthful of beer. 

"Who is playing?" I asked. 

"Ah think it’s the same as yesterday, they’re staying until Sunday" I hummed and nodded. We were hanging around the bar and I was surprised at well we got along considering up until yesterday, Frank was bullying me up whenever he got the chance.

"So, what’s it like?" I looked at him. "Being openly gay?" Frank added. 

I shrugged "Smoke?" He nodded and followed me outside. 

"It feels the same as being in the closet, honestly. There seems to be such a fucking low number of gay guys in this town, it’s the same bunch of dudes that suck ass and only want sex." He nodded. 

"Yeah, I’ve noticed that." He mumbled. 

"Yeah, it sucks ass," I said and he sighed. 

"Ever been in a relationship?"

"Fuck no, I hate this town and most of the people in it," I said and Frank nodded. 

"I’d love a relationship, fucking lonely you know?" He said and I nodded "Yeah, me too." I whispered. I didn’t want Frank to know how desperate I’ve felt to just have someone who liked me and didn’t just want to fuck with my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank does not want people to know how much he actually likes Gerard due to past bullying behaviour but they decide to be friends in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for those who have been reading the story and leaving kudos! We appreciate any feedback :)
> 
> xxA and Frnk

Frank's POV

_One week later_

Fuck I feel so vulnerable around Gerard now that he knows I can’t fight off bigger guys. But I also can’t deny that I like being around him now that things have changed. At school though, we act like we don’t really like each other. It would be weird if people noticed that I was being a complete dick to him and then it just stops and we are suddenly friends.

Maybe one day we can be friendly at school? But for now, we have to keep this new friendship or whatever between us.

We have one class together, which is art. I know Gerard is fucking good at art and I am slighty jealous. All I’m good at is playing guitar which I know will get me somewhere after I finish at this shithole school.

The one thing I hate about this town and school is that I have to hide what is underneath my clothes. If people knew I don’t want to think about what would happen. For now, I’m just the closeted gay guy who happens to be a trans guy. 

My mom is still adjusting to me being Trans but she just wants me to live the way I want. Sometimes she messes up my pronouns but I try not to let it bother me.

Class was finally over which meant I get the hell out of this school. I grabbed my bag and I walked out of class as fast as possible. I felt more relaxed once I started my walk back to my place. I looked over when I heard a voice talking to me, “You want a ride Frank?” It was Gerard. 

I nodded and quickly hoped into the front seat. “Don’t you usually drive your friends and brother?”

“Yeah but they are sticking around school. They are starting a band.” I nodded and looked out of the window and then back over at Gerard. 

The rest of the drive was on the quiet side and once we got to my place I looked back over at Gerard. “So…uh, thanks for the ride, dude.” As I was about to get out of the car I felt Gerard’s hand on my arm.

“Frank, I know we haven’t been on the best terms over the last while but can we try to be friends? I know we can’t be friendly at school but I think you are cool. I’m willing to put all the shit you’ve have done to me aside and move on.”

I felt my heart race at Gerard’s words but he didn’t need to know that. “Yeah sure.” I couldn’t deny a friendship with someone who has already helped me out and we like similar things. I put my number in his phone and a small smile came to my lips and I quickly bit my lip ring to try and hide it.

“Thanks Frank. I’ll text you later.” I waved at him once I got out of the car and I rushed inside the house. I dropped my bag on the floor of my room and laid down on the bed. I pulled off a couple of my layers and ran my hand over the binder that flattened my chest.

I disliked the fact that my boobs were not small so I bind which is the only way I could hide the feminine aspects of my body. I thought about talking to my mom about starting hormones but I don’t want to eliminate the chance to have kids. I sat up and decided to take off my binder since I was going to be alone anyways. 

I feel asleep and I woke up to my phone beeping beside me. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my phone and saw an unknown number and I looked at the text. It was from Gerard. Fuck I don’t want to feel nervous about talking to him.

_G: Hey it’s Gerard_

__

__

F: Hey what’s up?

G: I’m bored as fuck you wanna hang?

F: Sure. Your place?

_G: Yeah. See ya soon._

I quickly put my binder back on and my layers. I sent a text to my mom that I was hanging out with a friend and since it was the weekend I told her I might not be home. I smoked a cigarette on the short walk to Gerard’s place and I awkwardly stood at the door. He answered the door, “Hey.”

I stepped inside and he led me downstairs. “Your room is down here?”

“Yeah, I love it down here, more privacy.”

“Cool.” I looked around the room and I was not surprised at how Gerard’s room was like. “This beats my room by far.” I couldn’t help but giggle. Fuck what was happening to me?

“You’re welcome to hang out here whenever.” I grinned at that and I plopped on his bed.

“So, what are we going to do?”

“We could watch movies?” 

“That works. I’ll let you choose.” I couldn’t help but let my eyes roam Gerard’s body when his back was turned and was going through his movie collection. After all I am a teenager so my hormones are bound to go nuts around a good looking guys. But I’m not ready for to fuck anytime soon and I bet Gerard would think I was gross if he I had a vagina instead of a dick. Plus, the few guys I have given blowjobs to would probably feel the same if they knew about my real parts. I need to stop thinking sexual thoughts out of my head or I’ll fuck things up. 

We got through the movie and thankfully Gerard didn’t pull anything. “You wanna get drunk?” I grinned at Gerard’s question.

“Fuck yes. Like I’d turn down that offer.” He quickly went upstairs and came back down with Vodka and coke. As we started to get drunk I heard voices coming downstairs. I had nowhere to hide and I looked over at Gee with panic. “Fuck Gee this is going to look so sketchy.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I knew what Gee’s brother looked like and he was with another guy who had a fro. I saw him around but I avoided a lot of people at the school and plus I didn’t want anyone to figure out my secret.

“What is he doing here?” Mikey pointed out.

“We are hanging out.” Gee looked over at me.

“Maybe I should go.” I went to get up but he alcohol caused me sway and I fell back on the ground. 

“I don’t think so Frank.” He looked back at his brother and his friend. “Please keep this between us. At school things are complicated.” I felt everything right now was complicated but I went along with what Gee said. 

“Yeah what he said.” I slurred out and then they left us alone. We both finished drinking and I was drunk off my ass. I couldn’t spend the night because Gee would find out my binder. 

“I gotta go, Gee.” He nodded and was to the point of passing out as I stumbled out of his house and back to mine. I walked quietly inside and my mom was still up. Fuck I hated when she was up when I got back. She always had so many questions about where I was and who I was with.

“Frankie everything ok?” My mom was one of the few people I didn’t mind using that nickname with me.

“Yeah, mom. I was just at a friend’s place.” I did my best to downplay how drunk I really was.

“Who is the boy you were with the other day.” I felt my face heat up at my mom’s question and I leaned against the wall for a moment.

“Just a friend mom. Be careful if you guys decide to have sex. I don’t need you having a kid at a young age like when I had you.” I’m 16 and I know so many people are having sex but my situation is so different.

“Mom! We are not having sex. Plus he doesn’t even know I’m trans yet” I couldn’t talk about this anymore. I ran up to my room and took off my layers and binder and went to bed. I felt tears come to my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. I feel like I have really made my life more complicated by just hanging out with Gee but part of me likes hanging out with him. I then pushed those thoughts aside again and I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard discovers that Frank was hiding a big secret and understands why he got so angry with him in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> xxA & Frnk

Gerard's POV

When Monday morning rolled around, I groaned as I stared at the school.

"You’ll be fine, G." Mikey hummed from my side and i shrugged, grabbing my bag before locking the car. I walked in, going to my locker and rolling my eyes at the 'Fag' tapped to my locker.  
I glanced around as I pulled it off and noticed Frank talking to a girl, but his eyes were on me. I threw the paper in the trash, opening the locker and taking my history books out. I wanted to catch a smoke on the break before class because it always kept me somewhat relaxed to get through the day. I slammed my locker closed and made my way to art class. 

"I didn’t write it."

I looked up to see Frank pausing at my desk.

"I Didn’t think you did, man." I hummed and he nodded, walking to his seat.   
"So, class today, I’m going to assign you partners and we are going to do a project of 4 pieces, 2 sketches each of the other, a full body and a face. When I call your name, join your partner."  
I groaned and listened for my name, only for it to be called last. 

"Gerard Way, Frank Iero."

I looked over at his frowning before getting up and sitting next to him.

"I’m gonna make you fail man, gotta warn you." He said and I shrugged.

"Shall we get started?" I hummed, taking a pencil. I sketched his face quickly before glancing at his and snorting. 

"See? I suck." He said the frown still on his face.

"Like my eyes are too close together and my lips are too close to my nose." He frowned at the paper and I giggled.

"Here." I reached for his pencil and he flinched, looking up at me with wide eyes. I took the pencil drawing a rough guide lightly on the paper. He bit his lip, before nodding.  
By the time school was over, all I wanted was vodka. I glanced at Frank walking home before pulling into the curb and popping open the door. He got in.

"Hey." Frank said with a small smile.

"Sup man?" I nodded. 

"You wanna come over and get the project out of the way?"

"Sure, yeah sounds good." He nodded before pulling out his phone. I ignored it, driving to mine quickly before going down to the basement. I grabbed two a4 sheets and the stand before I glanced at Frank

"There’s vodka under the bed, pour me one?"

He nodded and put down his bag. I started on his face, sketching quickly and taking the drink he held out for me.

"Thanks." I hummed and he sat on the bed, scrolling through his phone as he sipped on his drink. I watched the way he blew his fringe out of his eyes before groaning and tucking it behind his ear, bringing his hand up to rest his chin on it. He started to bite his nails before looking up through his long eyelashes, raising a perfectly arched brow at me 

"I need to examine you," I mumbled, hiding my face behind the page. He snorted.

"Can I smoke in here man?"

"Sure, bum me one." I hummed before he nodded, he leaned over to hand me a cigarette.

"Thanks," I whispered.  
   
"I can’t draw your form if you’re in baggy as clothes."

His eyes got wide and I was not expecting that reaction from Frank. 

"Just take the hoodie off, you’re wearing a t-shirt underneath." He sighed and pulled it off. 

"That’s just as fucking baggy man, shit, you are wearing another layer?"

He shrugged and took a long gulp of vodka before pulling off his t-shirt, revealing a tighter one. It was still loose, and he hunched over. 

"You’re like the skinniest person I ever met, what’s up with you?"

He shrugged again and turned on the music on his phone, ignoring me. 

"Stand up." He did, looking uncomfortable as he pulled on the hem of his top. Now he was standing, the t-shirt fitted his form but it looked bulky.

"Another layer?"

"No." He said quickly and I raised an eyebrow. 

"Fine." I sighed, drawing it roughly before adding his legs. The more I studied him, the more something seemed off. I glanced at him before taking a step closer.

"What’s under your t-shirt?"

"A chest, a stomach." He stated the obvious and I snorted. 

"But like, it looks like a body suit?"

He shrugged and took a step back as I moved closer him. His top snagged on the bed until it was skin tight and then I could make it out. He has wide-set hips, a perfect curve on his body that was clearly trying to be hidden. Then I noticed his chest, which was mostly flat but not really, it was like he had bandages wrapped around his skin.

"I gotta go." He mumbled, grabbing his things. I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I’m an asshole, I didn’t know. Stay, I won’t mention it to anyone Frank."

He paused and glanced at me.

"Come on we can get drunk as hell and laugh when you draw me."

He smiled slightly and that made me feel better about the tension from all my questions and observations. 

"I warned you." He whispered and I shrugged, dropping his wrist. 

"I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed so much," I said and he nodded, pulling on his layers of clothes back and proceeded to open the vodka bottle to fill his cup up. I finished my sketch quickly and the more I glanced at him, the more I realized how gorgeous he was. He had black hair that curled under his eye and wide eyes with perfect eyebrows and small lips. I bit my lip before sighing.

"Okay man, I’m done." He got up to look "holy crap." He whispered.  
   
"That’s amazing, mine is going to look like dog poop." I grinned, shrugging before refilling my glass as I switched positions with him. He stared at me before he started, his tongue stuck out between his teeth as he concentrated. I zoned out, focusing on the wall behind his head.

"That’s why you’re an ass," I said and he gasped. 

"That wasn’t meant to be said?" I offered. 

"Fuck you." He snapped, the anger flowing out of him in waves.   
   
"I didn’t mean it like that," I whispered.

"I'm an ass because people are so fucking judgmental. You think I want to walk into the school and have shit tapped to my locker when I pass! I pass as a hot as fuck male! I can hang with the popular people and flirt with the cheerleaders, and you’re just fucking jealous because if you could, you would too! You’re not fucking better than me because you’re out, Gerard!" He shouted and I nodded. 

"You’re right. I’m sorry." I whispered and he groaned, drinking what was left in his cup.  
"  
You have no fucking idea what it’s like to wake up at 12 am and have to ask your mom to shave your head, or buy you boxers or call you a different name!" He screamed before he collapsed into a ball, crying into his knees. 

"I’m sorry, shit dude I’m so sorry," I whispered shuffling closer. He flinched away from me before finally letting me pull him against my chest.

"You’re a hundred percent right Frank, I don’t. I'm not judging you at all." I whispered and he pushed away from me, getting up and walking out.  
I let him go, relaxing against the wardrobe and sighing. 

"Fuck," I mumbled to the empty room. I finished the bottle of vodka within an hour, passing out within minutes. School sucked, even more, the next day. I was hungover as hell and Frank didn’t turn up. I sighed as I pulled up outside his house, going up to knock on the door 

"Hello?" Frank’s mom said.

"Hi, is Frank home?" I asked before Frank walked out of the kitchen in a tight t-shirt and boxers. I could make out large breasts before he ducked out of view.

"No, Gerard!" He said and his mom frowned at me. 

"He’s not feeling up for visitors." She hummed, looking me up and down.

"Okay," I whispered scratching my neck before getting back in my car. When I pulled up to my house, my phone beeped.

_F: I need warning before you decide to visit._

_G: **why weren’t you in school?**_

_F: Sick._

_G: **I said I was sorry man, what more can I say?**_

He didn’t reply all evening, even though I sent two question marks after that. Mikey came down the stairs and I groaned. 

"No Xbox, I’m tired."

He frowned but nodded, going back upstairs as I rolled onto my stomach so I could fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank’s POV

The first week after Gee realized I was transgender I convinced my mom to let me stay home from school. I also got my period so I was more of an excuse to stay home and I could avoid Gee even thought it was rough.

When I went back to school I just couldn’t face him I was so embarrassed and we barely spoke in art class. He basically just told me that he handed in our project. I knew he wouldn’t out me but part of me just felt so insecure that he would do it out of spite. When it didn’t happen throughout the whole week I was relieved to say the least. 

I was not the greatest student but I tried to distract myself from my situation through my homework, and of course drinking and smoking weed. But it was not really helping much as I desperately hoped it would.

By Friday I just could not force myself to attend any of my classes. I fooled my mom and she was oblivious to what I was capable of sometimes. But she at the same time she did so much for me to help with my transition process so I had to be thankful.

I walked around town and I felt so emotional as I tried to get my thoughts together and figure out how I was going to talk to Gee again. He probably hated me but I missed his company more than I truly wanted to admit. I walked back home and I knew my mom would be gone to work by then. I headed up to my room and removed some of my layers and grabbed my guitar and played a song I had been working on. I completely lost track of time and my phone drew me out of my thoughts.

I saw Gerard decided to text me again and I wondered why he wanted to do that after how I had been treating him over the last week.

**_G: Please talk to me Frank. I didn’t out you ****_**

**_**F: I know. Why do you still want to talk to me?** _ **

**_****G: Like I told you already I think you are so fucking cool and I enjoy your company. Wanna hang out this weekend?** ** _ **

**_**F: Sure, but promise me things won’t be weird?** _ **

**_****G: I promise.** ** _ **

**_**_F: My mom is working a double tonight. So you can come to mine. ___** _ **

**_**__**G: I’ll be over soon.** ___ _ ** _ **

**_**___I felt so fucking nervous about hanging out with Gee again but I wanted to give him a chance. I mean I had so many friends but I barely saw them outside of school. Gee was more of a friend to me than anyone of them ever could be._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___I decided to wear less layers this time since I wanted to be more comfortable around him now that he knew what was under my clothes. I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly put my guitar away and ran downstairs as fast I could._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___I opened the door and offered Gee a smile. “Hey you.” I stepped aside so he could come inside._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“I didn’t see you at all today.”_ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Yeah, I skipped and hung out around town.” I felt like I could be completely honest with Gee and that made my stomach do fiip-flops._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“You hungry?” I asked and he nodded. I ordered us pizza and I led him to the living room._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___I plopped down the couch and Gee joined me. We picked a movie to watch and the pizza arrived and I paid the delivery person and quickly rejoined Gee on the couch. We both delved into the food and were stuffed after eating a good chunk of the pizza._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Fuck I’m so full.” I giggled and looked over at Gee who had a grin on his face. “What are you grinning at?”_ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Just your reaction.” I had to believe him but part of me wondered if he was thinking about something else. I pushed that aside and we picked another movie to watch._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___I could feel some tension building up between Gee and I during the movie so I didn’t want to get to close to him. I didn’t trust myself now and I tried to focus on the movie but it was not working. I got up and grabbed my smokes and brought them to the living room along with a bottle of vodka that I stashed in my room._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___I rejoined Gee in the living room. “I think we might have a drinking problem.” I giggled as I made a drink with the vodka and lit up a smoke. I offered the smokes and booze to Gee._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Nah we just like to fun.” He grinned and made himself a drink as well. “Are you trying to get me drunk Frankie?”_ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___I usually cringe at that nickname but it sounded hot coming from Gee. I didn’t want to tell him that just yet. For the rest of the night we drank and watched so many films and we both passed out on the couch. I didn’t hear my mom come in and I then felt myself being shook awake._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Frank what the fuck were you up to?” I motioned her to be quiet and pointed to Gee. I stumbled off the couch and took my mom’s arm and went to the kitchen._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Mom you can’t be that fucking oblivious that I drink.” I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned against the wall._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Well no but you never leave evidence.” She tried to look at me in a stern way but failed miserably._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“I guess I’m just mad you didn’t tell you were having that boy over. What is going on between you two?”_ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Nothing, mom I already told you that when we first started hanging out. Please stay out of this for now ok!” I yelled and could not contain my anger sometimes. The situation with Gee was still a touchy one for me. I managed to get Gee awake and I helped up to my room and he quickly passed out on my bed._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___I had to remove my binder to sleep so I left my hoodie on and put PJ pants. I then joined him on the bed and it took me so long to fall asleep. I ended up smoking a few cigarettes and I wrote some lyrics before attempting sleep once again._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___I woke up to the sun shining in my room and I groaned. My head was pounding and I noticed Gee was cuddled up to my back. I slowly removed his arms from my waist and got up to use the bathroom. I then went downstairs and got us both water and painkillers. My mom wasn’t home which I was happy about. We barely fought but her questions last night hit a nerve inside me._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___I took the painkillers and drank my water. I put the extra pills and water by bed for when Gerard was ready to get up. I grabbed some clothes and got a shower and I got ready in the bathroom. As I walked back into my room Gee was waking up and he smiled over at me._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Morning, Frank.”_ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Morning, Gee. How are you feeling?” I sat on the edge of the bed._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“I’m alright.” I noticed he took the pills. He sat up and ran a hand through his messy black hair. I think he looked hot at the moment and I ignored the reaction I was feeling in my lower region._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“So do you want to grab food and maybe we can find something to do?”_ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Yeah, that works for me.” I nodded and watched as he went to the bathroom. I knocked on the door. “Gee I have a spare tooth brush in there you can use.”_ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Thanks.”_ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___I grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys and we headed outside to Gee’s car. We went to the diner that was not far from my place, and I liked that they had vegetarian options. I hated the stares from people who questioned my gender and some of them were looking at Gee weird as well. I glared at them as we sat in the booth._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___I leaned over the table and spoke quietly. “You’re not ashamed to be in public with me are you?” I felt self-conscious especially when I was hanging around town. Being trans was not easy and I wished Gee truly understood how it feels._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“I’d never be ashamed to be around you in public. You’re a true man to me and a handsome one at that.” I felt my face heat up especially when he winked. I swear he will be the death of me or just keep making me horny._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Good because I’d be fucking pissed if you were.” I giggled and we enjoyed our breakfast which included lots of coffee. I paid for the food and Gee tried to fight but ended up giving up when he knew he wouldn’t win._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Wanna come back to my place?”_ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___“Sure, I got nothing else to do today. Plus, I’m not easy to get rid of.” I grinned and gave him a wink. I noticed Gee’s cheeks turning a light pink but I didn’t want to bring any attention to it just yet._ _ _ ** _ **

**_**___We got back into Gee’s car and headed back to his place and went straight to the basement. As we reached his room I felt like the tension between started to build. This all felt new to me and I didn’t know how feel. I mean I sucked guys cocks but that was drunk me and it was completely random. But with Gee everything just felt so different and I don’t know how much longer I could deny this attraction to him._ _ _ ** _ **


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard’s POV

Frank sat on the bed and looked at his phone, he was acting weird today and kept blushing. I pulled out a bag of weed and threw it at his, hitting him in the chest before he grinned. He never turned down alcohol or weed which was fine by me. 

"Hell, yes man, shit." He opened the bag and set it aside, pulling out papers and a cigarette. He rolled one quickly before standing up and following me to the back gardensteps. He lit up the joint and took a few pulls before passing it to me.

"Anything new in the past week?" I hummed and he shrugged. 

"Same old man." He whispered and I nodded.

"We got a b plus in art."

He grinned "Thanks for finishing it, Gee. I really appreciate it."

"It’s cool man." I smiled and noticed when the weed sunk in and hit him. I passed the joint back and smiled. It was an hour later we were on my bed watching a movie, the air was thick with tension and I tried to forget about it and forget about how his lips looked wrapped around the joint  
.  
"You’re staring." He said and I glanced away blushing which added to the tension in the room.

"Sorry got lost in my head." I mumbled. I got up to light a cigarette before sitting on the bed. 

"Gimmie your lighter mines outta gas.” Frank stated.

"It’s on my desk." I whined before his hand was on my cheek, turning my head and pressing his cigarette to mine.

I held eye contact before he pulled away, inhaling deep and taking the cigarette from his mouth. In this moment, I could have easily jumped his bones but that would not end well.   
"Hey, do you want to go out? Like a gig?" Frank suggested and the thought of letting out some energy didn’t sound so bad.

I ran the figures through my head before figuring out I had a spare 50 bucks.

"Sounds good." I nodded and he glanced at the clock. 

"Let’s go." He got up and I followed suit. The walk was short to the venue. When we got their it didn’t take long until we were pressed into the crowd. Frank went into the pit while I turned back to watch the singer. 

He surfaced a few minutes later, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside. I looked down at our still joined hands before lighting a cigarette. Frank got close, pressing his cigarette to mine again. 

"Fuck this." I whispered no longer being able to handle the tension between us. Grabbing the cigarettes from our mouths and I pushed my lips to his. He froze against me so I pulled back. Shit I fucked up royally this time.  
   
"Did I read that wrong?" I blushed and he went to say something before the door opened and he realized we were still pressed together from the knees up. Our moment was quickly interrupted.  
"Frank!" I glanced at Josh and Frank pushed up his hood, throwing his cigarette to the ground. 

"Hey gorgeous boy, been a while huh?" Josh said as he approached Frank. He offered me his hand. We went in the opposite direction of Josh.

"Shots, G?" He hummed and I laced my fingers with his, nodding. He pulled me back inside. Three shots later I was dragged into the bathroom into a stall.

"Frankie-" My words were quickly cut off.

He kissed me, lacing his fingers through my hair as he slid his tongue in. I moaned, pressing close to him as I kissed back, resting my hands on his hips. He pushed his hand down to palm me through my jeans and it took all my willpower to set back, staring at him. 

"Frank I’m not one of those guys. You know that." I whispered and he frowned at me. 

"I don’t want to be sucked off in a stall and forgotten about, okay? this is real, what we have right?" I asked and his eyes got wide before he undid the lock and ran out. I followed him and I  
couldn’t find him in the crowd. Sighing I went outside and pulled out my phone sending a text to Frank.

_**G: Where are you Frankie? Don’t be scared I’m not mad.** _

_F: Going home._

_**G: Let me walk you.** _

_F: Josh is._

I groaned at looked out the smoking area, seeing Frank smile at Josh I felt so fucking jealous. I walked up to him when I noticed them being in the same area as me. 

"Stop it." I said and Frank smirked at me.

"Stop what?"

I rolled my eyes and I felt my heart race because I didn’t know how to feel now.

"You’re drunk, and scared Frank." He rolled his eyes and ignored me.

"Fine." I groaned and turned to walk away. Frank ignored me for a week.

I was walking through the halls at school and when I saw him I grabbed his hoodie. I pulled him into the bathroom stall and shoving him to his knees in front of me.

"Gerard, what the fuck?"

"This is what you want huh?"

I unbuckled my belt and his eyes got wide. This isn’t how I thought things would go but I just didn’t know what else to do.

"Someone actually liking you freaks you out that much huh?" I growled, pushing my jeans and boxers down to my thighs. He licked his lips and wrapped his hand around me, jacking me slowly. 

I shut my eyes and breathed out, listening to the bell ringing to signal class starting which I didn’t give a fuck about right now. I looked down at him before he wrapped his mouth around the head and I gasped. He sucked me down whole, moaning around my cock. 

"Shit Frank," I whispered as I felt like my legs were going to give out on me.

"Frank I’m close." I moaned out after a minute, focusing on the way he twirled his tongue around the head. He pulled stopped sucking and started to jack me off quickly. I was groaning, and cumming over his fist in no time. He jacked me through it before my legs gave out and I felt oversensitive, sliding down the wall and groaning from the pleasure I just received.

"You have a weird way of processing feelings," I whispered after a few minutes, tucking myself into my trousers.

"I was an ass and I still am one but I’m trying to be better to you. No one’s ever kissed me before."

I frowned and I didn’t know if I should feel happy about it or not. 

"Josh?"

"Never on the mouth." He whispered and I sighed. 

"Come here, Frankie," I whispered and opened my arms. He slowly moved into them, climbing onto my lap. I turned my head to kiss him slowly and he sighed into my mouth, twisting a hand into my hair and relaxing against me. I didn’t care that I could taste myself on his lips. But, Fuck I loved kissing him, his lips were soft and perfect. Just like him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank decides to let Gerard see more of his body and let's get closer to him on a sexual level.

Frank's POV

Fuck kissing Gerard felt so amazing but I was acting like a complete dick to him. I still can’t believe he let me suck him off at school. I pulled away from the kiss and carded my hands through his now messy long locks.

“Let’s ditch this shit hole.” I’d rather continue kissing him somewhere more comfortable and clean than this stupid bathroom stall. 

“Yeah let’s go.” Gee nodded and followed my lead.

I got up and offered my hand to him and we exited the stall. There were a couple guys that were looking at us funny so I just flipped them off. I don’t think we were going to be able to hide what was going for much longer. We got to his car and we reached his house. I kissed him hard on the lips before we even got into the house.

We were both moaning into the kiss and only pulled away long enough to get to the basement and closed and locked the door behind us. Thankfully his parents were not home yet and Gee wouldn’t get in shit for skipping.

He pushed me lightly against the door and I pulled him closer. “Are you sure about this Frankie? Just tell me if you need to stop at any point ok?” I nodded and connected our lips again.

I felt the heat building up between us and I ran my hands under his band t-shirt. I helped him pull it off. I removed all my layers until I was just in a tee-shirt with my binder still underneath. I hated my body but at the same time, I didn’t want to hide it from Gee.

“Such a fucking hot man.” Gee kissed me again and I quickly deepened it as we walked back towards his bed. I never thought kissing could be this fucking hot. My hands explored his pale, soft flesh as we laid back on the bed. I spread my legs and he fit perfectly between them. 

No one, not even Josh, could turn me on as much as Gee has over the last few weeks that we have been hanging out. I couldn’t believe this was finally happening and I didn’t want it to stop. “Too many clothes, Gee.”

He nodded. I watched him remove his jeans and he was once again hard for me. I palmed him through his boxers. He then looked down at me, “Can I see more of you?”

I nodded and I let him take off my jeans and I completely forgot I ran out of boxers and I was wearing women underwear. I felt my face heat up. Gee didn’t stay anything and pulled them off along with his boxers. He went to remove my shirt but I stopped him, “Not yet.” He nodded.

I pushed my tee shirt up so he could see my waist, where I had a couple tattoos. “Fucking hot.” He leaned down and kissed and licked my skin, leaving hickies. I couldn’t stop the moans. I knew that Gee would be able to tell how turned on I was. 

He kissed along my inner thighs and stopped before reaching my parts. He looked up at me, “Still want me to touch you?” I liked that he was making me feel so fucking comfortable.

"Fuck yes.” He ran a couple fingers along my folds and I moaned when he touched my clit. “So wet Frankie.” He grinned and I let out a moan. I knew I wouldn’t last long.  
He then moved his face down there and I couldn’t believe this was happening. I wrapped my hand through his hair as I rolled my head back and my legs spread more. “Oh god Gee!” 

I had to hold back from grinding his face. I could feel the heat building up and I moaned louder. “shit so close.” I felt Gee start to finger me along with licking my clit and that made arch off the bed and I came so fucking hard. I laid back on the bed and I felt boneless at the moment. 

“That was really fucking hot.” I looked down at Gee as wiped his mouth and was grinning. 

“Thanks for letting me make you feel good like you deserve.” He moved up my body and kissed me. I tasted myself which wasn’t half bad. I noticed he was still rock hard and his hard-on was rubbing against my belly.

“Want me to help you out?” He shook his head and wrapped his hand around his cock and jacked off quickly and came all over my stomach and I moaned at how hot that looked. He handed me a Kleenex to wipe off his cum.

We both slipped our underwear back on and I was feeling tired from the intense orgasm Gee gave me. All I wanted to do was nap but then I realized I can’t have my binder on while I sleep. 

“Gee I need to take off my binder can you look away for a minute.” He nodded

I got off the bed and removed my binder and laid on the floor with our clothes. I put another t-shirt over the one I was wearing and rejoined Gee on the bed. I disliked my boobs so much because they weren’t small but at this point, I couldn’t hide them from Gee. 

I looked over at Gee and smiled. “I promise not to treat you bad anymore. I mean you just gave me one of the best orgasms of my life.” I giggled. “You are lucky because I don’t just let anyone touch me.” I kissed him and ran a hand around my waist.

“I believe you. So does this make us more than friends?”

“Yes. You can call me your boyfriend now and I don’t think we will be able to hide it at school anymore.”

“That’s ok with me. I got your back, Frankie.” I smiled and we kissed one more time before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard's POV

When I woke up, Frank wasn’t in bed anymore. I frowned at sat up, before noticing the basement door to the outside open. I got up and pulled on my hoodie, sticking my head out the door to see Frank sat on the steps, smoking. He had his eyes closed and earphones in. I sat down next to him, bumping our shoulders. He looked up and pulled out his earphones and I got the smell of weed.

"Totally robbed some." He said, smiling crookedly before passing it. I took a long drag.

"You okay?" I asked and he sighed, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I don’t know how the people at school are going to react." He whispered and I hummed. "Just another gay couple," I whispered and he shrugged.

"What if they find out I’m trans?"

"How would they babe? Only I know." I whispered, making him blush at the pet name. 

"I don’t know." He whispered and looked at his socks, wiggling his toes. 

"I’m going from the asshole who flirts with the cheerleaders and bullies gay kids to being in a relationship with a dude." He whispered.

"It’ll be fine." I passed him the joint for the last drag and he sighed. 

"Yeah." He spoke softly.

"Come back to bed." He nodded and got up, offering me a hand to pull me up. I got up and lead him to the bed, lying down again. I flicked on the TV, turning it to a random channel before lying my head on his shoulder.

"Your brothers going to be so shocked." He whispered and I snorted, thinking of Mikey. 

"He’s smarter than he looks, he probably figured it out, man."

He hummed and buried his nose in my hair. Mikey came rushing down the stairs and Frank froze. 

"G, I got fucking Call Of Duty man!" Mikey said before looking up and smirking. 

"Cool man put it on and throw me a controller." I hummed, sitting up. 

"Maybe I should go?"

"No," I whispered before taking the controller. Frank sat up to watch, leaning into me. I kissed his forehead, grinning before looking back at the TV as Mikey sat on the bed.  
Around 9, Frank got up, grabbing his backpack

"I gotta go." He hummed. 

"I’ll pick you up in the morning?" I offered and he grinned. 

"Yeah G. Bye Mikey." He said awkwardly before walking out the basement door.

"Totally knew you were boning him, thanks for telling me you skipped dickwad." Mikey snorted and I shrugged. 

"You made it home alive, I’m forgiven." I hummed. The next morning, I stopped outside Franks house and Mikey automatically got in the back. Frank came out of his house, oblivious to the small dog following him 

"You got a friend." I pointed and he turned to grin. He lifted her up.

"This is sweetpea. She’s my baby." He hummed and I leaned over to pet her head. 

"Hi cutie," I said and she licked my hand. 

"I’ll take her." Frank’s mom smiled from his side and Frank gave her a kiss. 

"Thanks, mom." He kissed her cheek and got into the car. 

"Hi boys, I take it your Gerard?" She smiled at me and I blushed, nodding. 

"Linda. Alright, have a good day honey. Straight home, no little adventures. His dads coming, Gerard don’t keep him out."

"I won’t, Mrs. Iero"

"Mom we're gonna be late." He whined and she chuckled.

"Bye boys." She hummed softly turning to walk away. 

"Sorry about that." He hummed and I noticed he was dressed his normal way, unlike his school outfits usually. I grinned knowing Frank was being more of himself.

"You look good," I said. 

"Yeah?" He blushed and I nodded, leaning over to peck him on the lips. The drive to school was short, and he paused getting out of the seat. 

"How open are we being?"

"Open as we are normally. Just picture us in my room, yeah?"

"Yeah." He whispered before getting out. I followed and he offered his hand.

"Go big or go home." He blushed and I snorted, lacing our fingers together. When we walked in, everyone stared at us but I ignored it. He let go to go to his locker before he squeezed my fingers.

"See you at lunch."

"Ignore it Frank, okay?"

He nodded before sighing. Lunch came quickly and Frank was nowhere to be found so I went looking, finding him standing and staring at his locker. I ripped the page off and threw it in the trash.

"That was quick." He whispered and I sighed. 

"You’re fine, just a stupid asshole alright?"

He nodded slowly before sighing. 

"You wanna get the fuck out of here?" He said. 

"Okay." I nodded before texting Mikey this time. My mom was home this time, so we went to the mall instead, sitting in the corner of Starbucks as Frank zoned out, looking at the passersby. 

"Hey, sweetheart."

He looked over and I sighed.

"You’re fine, okay?"

He reached across the table and squeezed my fingers gently. 

"Okay, yeah." He whispered and I grinned at our hands, so glad that we finally got to this point. 

"I better get home soon." He sighed quietly, rubbing his face. He had chipped black fingernails making me grin.

"Okay. Let’s go, gotta stop for smokes."

He hummed and got up, grabbing his bag before I did the same. He took my hand and grinned, pulling me out of Starbucks. He was yanked back suddenly to an older man’s chest and Frank was laughing, flinching away from the man kissing his forehead and tickling him.

"Dad stop!" He whined out laughing before the man stopped, grinning at him. "You little maggot skipped school? Badass." The man said and Frank grinned.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Gerard."

"Tony, how are you?" He smiled shaking my hand. 

"Good sir, and you?" I smiled and he grinned. 

"So, good. I missed you, Frank." Tony smiled. 

"Me too dad. I gotta head now or mom will get suspicious, don’t mention it?" He asked and Tony chuckled. 

"Who am I to stop young love?" He smiled softly.

"Good to meet you, Gerard. Join me and Frank for Dinner, yeah?" He smiled and I nodded.

"Okay," I whispered and Frank grinned. 

"See you in 20." He called, taking my hand again to pull me to the car quickly. 

"He’s really nice," I said and he grinned. 

"He’s my hero man." Frank grinned and kissed my cheek. 

"Now let’s go tackle Mom." He added and I hummed, starting the car to pull out. Soon, I was sitting awkwardly in the Iero’s living room, Linda and Tony talking as Frank showered. 

The room had a good atmosphere and Linda was laughing and grinning a lot. Frank came out in a towel, whispering something in his mom’s ear before she nodded and smiled.

"Shoo, you can’t be naked around Gerard!" Tony chuckled. 

"’Im wearing a towel." He grinned as he left, going upstairs again. I was glad he felt comfortable enough to even be in a towel around me, but I guess after yesterday I’ve seen everything.  
Thinking back to yesterday, at the noises Frank made and the way his body twitched as I ate him out made me blush and adjust my hoodie over my lap, trying to think about anything other than the way Frank tasted.


	8. Chapter 8

Frank's POV

I finished getting changed after my shower and I didn’t bother binding since I was at home. I put on a t-shirt and a hoodie and slipped on a pair of my ripped jeans and headed back downstairs to where Gee was sitting with my parents. 

I grinned and wondered what Gee thought when he saw me in my towel earlier and I couldn’t wait to get him alone again. My hormones were going wild and I knew he felt the same. All the sexual chemistry that was building between us could finally be explored and it was fucking exciting. 

My mom and dad looked over at me with grins and I hated it. They were good at embarrassing me in front of Gee. “Dinner is almost ready. Your dad and I will give you guys a few minutes of alone time before we eat.” I blushed at that and quickly joined my boyfriend on the couch.

“Did they drill you with questions while I was upstairs?”

“Not really but I felt awkward as hell. Then when I saw you in that towel I felt even more awkward.” He spoke softly and I grinned. I pecked him on the lips and cuddled into his side. 

“We might not get too much time alone tonight but I’ll make it up to you,” I spoke softly in his ear and kissed his cheek. He nodded.

“Boys dinners ready!” I mom called out to us from the kitchen. I offered him my hand and we walked into the dining room and sat beside each other at the table. My parents kept eyeing us and it was so annoying. My parents engaged in small talk and I just was not in the mood to talk about everyday bullshit. I miss having my dad around but it was weird when my parents hung out together. 

I loved going to my dad’s when he took me to shows and let me have more freedom. I hope I can take Gee there the next he invites me over.

We helped clean up the kitchen after supper. “I’ll be right back just going to run to the bathroom.” I nodded and watched Gee leave the kitchen.

“So, you really like him?” My dad stood beside me and squeezed my shoulder. I smiled because he was interested in my life for once. He was my hero but sometimes it pissed me off that he pushed me aside a lot of the time. 

“Yeah he is so good to me and I know he plans on sticking around.” I felt my heart race and my stomach do flip flops from my own words. 

“I know your mom probably already said this to you. But be careful if you decide to have sex and don’t let him force you into anything.” I blushed.

“Dad! Gee is not like that.” I crossed my arms over my chest and I knew my dad was just worried about me. But at least he was getting my pronouns right and started calling me Frank.

My dad nodded and let me get back to helping my mom clean the kitchen. I smiled when Gee rejoined me and I pecked his lips. “My parents are trying to embarrass me all the time.” I giggled.

“How many times do I need to get the sex talk?” I said that loud enough for my parents to hear.

Gee grinned and ran a hand along my lower back. “My parent’s will do the same once they meet you.” I blushed at the thought of meeting Gee’s parents. At least Mikey was accepting of our relationship and was cool to hang out with.

We hung out with my parents for a couple of hours and my dad had to leave. “Your welcome to come down any weekend you want. Feel free to bring Gerard I’m sure he would love the shows.” I nodded. 

“Sound’s good Dad.” We hugged and I watched him leave the house. He lived in South Jersey which was much different from Bellville, and I enjoyed any time I got to go there. 

“Frank it’s getting late.” I groaned knowing she meant I had to say goodbye to Gee. I took his hand and we walked outside and I lit a smoke.

“I hope that was not terrible for you.” I moved closer to Gee and ran a hand over his chest.

“It wasn’t so bad. It could have gone way worse.” We finished our smokes and shared a few kisses. I didn’t want him to leave but my mom was stricter with me on school nights.

“See you tomorrow, Gee.” I kissed his lips one more time as before he got in his car and left to go home. I walked back in the house and my mom looked over at me.

“Gerard is such a great guy. I hope he treats you well but I don’t want to sound like a broken record but please don’t move too fast with him Frankie.” I sighed and I thought back to the other night. But my mom did not need to know what happened. 

“I know mom you don’t need to keep telling me.” I huffed and headed up to my room and played guitar for a while. I smiled as I thought about Gee and it inspired to write some new lyrics. I could not wait to show him what I’ve come up with. I got ready for bed and I looked forward to school knowing we could finally hang out more openly.

The week went by fast and by Friday I could not wait for the weekend to start. I sat at the back of my history class and pulled out my phone.

_F: I fucking can’t wait for the weekend_

_**G: Me too** _

_F: My mom is working an overnight shift tonight wanna spend the night?_

_**G: Sounds good babe** _

_F: See you later <3 _

By the end of the day, I felt excited to finally leave school. I was sick of the looks the jocks and cheerleaders gave me. They heckled me during my PT class and I just wanted to beat the fuck out of them, but that would not end well. I just dished back the insults and eventually ignored them. 

I leaned against Gee’s locker and smiled when he joined me. “Hey, you.” I pecked his lips.

“Was your day as rough as mine?” He threw his books in his locker and took my hand.

“Fuck yes. Let’s get out of here and head to mine.” I gave his hand a squeeze as we walked to his car and waited for Mikey and Ray. We dropped them off at Gee’s place.

“You should probably call mom. I can’t cover for you this time, Gee.” Gee nodded and we drove the short distance back to my house. I felt butterflies come to my stomach as we walked into the house. This was the first time we have true alone time since last weekend.

I dropped my bag by the door and slipped off my converse and Gee pulled out his phone and called his mom. He walked back to me a few minutes later. “My parents want to meet you at some point this weekend is that ok?”

“Might as well get it out of the way.” I smiled and pulled him close to me and connected our lips. "I agree." Gee smiled back.

“Shall we utilize this alone time, babe?” I smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard decide to have sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have been reading our story! We appreciate any feedback and kudos. 
> 
> xxFrnk & A

Gerard's POV

Frank pulled me into his bedroom, looking nervous and I smiled, pulling him in to kiss him. He moved back until we were sat on the bed facing each other before he broke apart.

"You want too?" He whispered, his voice shaking slightly and I smiled, bringing my fingers up to touch his jaw. 

"We don’t gotta," I whispered.

"I want to." He spoke softly and I grinned, leaning forward to kiss him again only this time I pushed him onto the bed gently. Our clothes came off quickly before I kissed his neck and spread his legs, slipping two fingers into his as he gasped. 

"Gee." He moaned beneath me and I moved to kiss him, moving my fingers quickly until he was moaning even louder. He was so wet for me and I quickly added a third finger, his body tensed as he neared his orgasm, his nails digging into my bicep as I moaned, leaning back to watch my fingers and stroke myself. 

"Oh shit." He moaned loudly before his body was shaking and he clenched around my fingers. I moaned and pulled out my fingers, kissing his thigh. 

"Fuck me man c’mon." He whispered and I grinned leaning over to grab my jeans and a condom out of my wallet which I was thankful I had.

"You knew you’d get lucky," Frank smirked. 

I grinned and shrugged before opening it, rolling it down my length before looking up at him.

"You sure Frankie?"

"Yes." He whined and it sounded so fucking hot. 

"Do you want to be on top babe?" I whispered and he shook his head.

"Like this Gee." He whispered and I nodded, shuffling up until I could run my cock over his clit. I moaned at the heat and he gasped quietly before I looked up at him as I slowly pushed in. 

He scrunched up his face and I leaned forward to kiss his nose before pushing in slowly, he relaxed slightly. Once I was fully in he adjusted before I started moving. Frank tangled his fingers in my hair before I sped up my movements. 

It was incredible, tight, hot and wet and Frank’s whines made it so much better. He started to shake slightly underneath me and I moved to mouth to nip at his breasts, making him groan. 

"Baby faster." He moaned out. A few minutes later we were gripping on to each other as we came, moaning loudly. I held his hips as I rocked myself through it before pulling out, turning over to lie on my back. He curled into me, pulling the blankets up over us before he was asleep. 

I got rid of the condom, kissing his forehead before I was asleep too. When I woke up he was gone again and I quickly got dressed, going towards where I heard singing. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching him sing and dance to Black Flag. 

"Frankie."

He stopped dancing and singing. A blush spread across his cheeks.

"Hey, hungry?" He kissed me quickly.

"You’re never in bed when I wake up, it sucks," I whispered. 

"I can’t stay when I’m awake, I think too much." He whispered quietly, looking at my chest and running his fingers over the t-shirt.

"Okay," I whispered before he hummed, kissing my cheek. 

"I’m making veggie Chow Mein because it’s amazing." He hummed and I grinned, nodding. By the time we ate, it was 1 am so we curled up on the sofa, watching movies until we fell asleep.

"Frank Iero.” Hearing his name woke me up me.

I opened my eyes to Linda and Frank whispering.

"I warned you, Frank! It’s way too soon for that sort of commitment!"

"Mom I didn’t do anything!" Frank whispered and she sighed.

"Don’t lie to me, you never lie to me." She whispered back and he sighed sounding annoyed. 

"I wouldn’t have to if you would stop pestering me, mom." He whispered and she sighed and was not happy with Frank now. 

"I was your age! It tore Tony and I apart from the stress of it, you’re not ready to have a kid of your own."

"I’m not having a kid!" This time he shouted before they both glanced over at me, noticing that I was finally awake. 

"Ugh morning?" I offered but Linda walked out and Frank groaned.

"Fuck I was expecting that this morning," he said and I could see he upset.

"Want to get high and go meet my parents?"

He laughed. “Sure, I need to get out of here.”

"I’m going out mom." He called before walking out.

"It’s too awkward to even get my binder back." He whined because I know how much he disliked going without it, especially in public.

"Don’t worry, my parents won’t notice." I hummed and kissed his forehead. By the time we got to mine, we were really high and I snorted as I walked in.

"Mom," I called out.

"Kitchen."

I walked in and immediately grabbed two sodas, handing Frank one.

"So, this is Frank," I said.

"Oh, hi darling! Nice to meet you. I’m donna, hungry?"

"Starved mom, what are you making?"

"Fajitas." She hummed.

"Franks a vegetarian," I said and she smiled. 

"That’s okay. Go head down to your room I’ll call you when its ready."

As soon as we got downstairs I laid on my bed. 

"Weed was a bad idea." Frank giggled before laying down on top of me. I groaned and rolled over, hugging him close.

"Total bad idea." I giggled before kissing his jaw. Mikey came bounding down the stairs and snorting when he seen us.

"Don’t do drugs, kids." He joked before turning on the Xbox and throwing the remote. Frank grabbed it, sitting up and I grinned as I watched them play and talk. 

I sat up to wrap my arms around Frank’s waist, pulling him back into my lap before kissing his neck making him giggle. The day went by quickly before had to go back home. Frank kissed me goodbye at my door, waving as he started to walk the short distance home.


	10. Chapter 10

Frank's POV

My mom was not happy with me when I arrived home later that night. 

She had her arms crossed when I entered the house. “Frank I’m not sure I’m liking how much you’ve changed since you started dating Gerard.” I huffed and I felt the anger start to rise inside me.

“Mom listen. I’m almost 17 which is not that young to start having sex and Gerard didn’t force me ok. I really like him and he makes school bearable. Please don’t be unsupportive now. I’m still adjusting to being trans and Gerard is helping accept myself.” 

She nodded and pulled me in for a hug. “You are just growing up so fast. Please don’t mess up your life like I did to mine.” I nodded and hoped this was the end of my mom getting mad. “I hate to have to set this boundary but I don’t want you having sex anymore with your boyfriend here.”

“Whatever mom.” I pulled away from the hug and snapped at her. “I’m going to shower and hang in my room.” 

She sighed and I ran up to my room and I felt myself get emotional. I started to cry and I wiped my eyes. I wish my mom would have more faith in me sometimes. I calmed down a bit and took a shower and changed into a baggy band tee-shirt and pajama pants. 

I heard my phone go off. I checked and saw a text from Gee and I smiled. He was the only thing that made me happy right now.

**_G: Is everything ok with your mom?_**

**_F: She was not happy with me when I got home. She told me we can’t have sex here anymore._  
**

_G: Shit I’m sorry for causing drama with your mom._

_F: It’s not your fault, babe. I invited you and I wanted to have sex so don’t worry. I can’t wait until we finish school so I can move out._

_G: Soon babe. t._

_F: I’m going to sleep now. Talk to you tomorrow <3 _

_G: Night babe <3_

I put my phone on my bedside table and cuddled my spare pillow that still smelled like Gee. I felt myself cry again and I just wanted to run away. 

_2 Months later_

Things were still tense with my mom but I just pushed that aside. She let Gee come over but we couldn’t hang out in my room. But a few times I broke that rule and we had sex when she worked overnight and Gee didn’t stay over on those nights. 

I was playing my guitar in my room and I was writing some new material that I could play at some point. I just joined a band called Pencey Prep but we have only practiced a couple times. 

“Frank!” I heard my mom calling me. I put my guitar down and headed downstairs and saw Gee. 

“Hey, you.” I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him. My mom gave us some privacy and went back into the kitchen. 

“You ready?” I nodded and quickly ran back upstairs and grabbed my wallet, phone and keys. I slipped a hoodie on and my converse and rejoined Gee downstairs. 

“I’m going out mom.” 

“Don’t be too late. If you are not coming home please let me know." 

"Sure, thing mom.” I called out and I followed Gee outside to his car.

“What are the plans for tonight?” I was curious.

“Well I thought I’d treat you to dinner and the rest is a surprise.” I grinned and I wondered what my boyfriend had planned. 

We drove about 30 minutes from home and it was nice to get out of the house and spend time with Gee somewhere different. We arrived at a nice Italian restaurant, “Gee can you afford this?” 

_“No questioning me tonight babe.” He grinned. I wasn’t dressed very nice but Gee didn’t say anything so I didn’t care. I followed him inside and we enjoyed an awesome meal. Towards the end, he pushed a small box my way. I opened it up in the box was a matching set of silver bands. “Babe?” I asked he smiled over at me._

“They are promise rings, Frankie. I know things are going to change once I go to college and you work on figuring your own life out. I just want to promise to you that I want you in my life no matter what happens.” I felt tears come to my eyes. 

“Oh, Gee.” I leaned over and kissed him softly and slipped the ring on my finger and Gee put him on as well. “How did you afford these?” 

_“I took some money out of my college money.” I wiped my eyes. “I fucking love you so much.”_

“Love you too, Frankie.” We kissed and then left the restaurant. We drove around and smoked cigarettes and I felt so damn happy. I felt like my life was finally making sense and I knew it wouldn’t always be easy. But I knew Gee would be there for me. 

We arrived back at Gee’s house and headed straight to the basement and once we were there I kissed him hard on the lips. “Fuck how did I get so lucky?” 

“I knew there was more to you than just an angry exterior.” He grinned and kissed me again and then the door opened suddenly. 

“Do you guys ever not have sex.” He laughed and knew that was his cue to head back upstairs and we both giggled. 

“One day we will have some damn privacy.” He sighed. 

“You know it, babe.” I grinned and we cuddled on his bed which led to a heated make-out session. 

“Make love to me Gee?” I was a bit of sap but right now I just wanted to feel how much Gee cared about me. 


	11. Chapter 11

Gerard’s POV

I woke up to Frank sitting on the end of the bed, looking at his fingers and twirling the ring on it. He had his earphones in and was singing softly before I crawled up, ignoring the fact I was still naked. I leaned over to kiss his jaw. He giggled and pulled out his earphones.

"I was just going to wake you. I gotta go home, babe."

"Stay," I whined. 

"Its 11 am, mom, is gonna be pissed." He whispered as I kissed along his neck, spreading my fingers over his bare thighs. He started to giggle and pushed me away lightly.

"Slow down big boy." He joked before getting up to pull on his jeans.

"Spoilsport." I whispered and he shrugged, leaning forward to kiss me lightly. 

"You okay?" I asked and he frowned.

"I kinda feel weird." He admitted, sitting down again. I felt his forehead and frowned. 

"Baby you’re burning up, where does it hurt?"

He held onto his stomach before groaning quietly.

"It’s been going on for a while, it woke me up." He whispered and I kissed his jaw, getting up to grab a drink of water from the bathroom. Frank stared at me as I came back in.

"Frank?" I asked before he was shuffling off the bed, tears in his eyes before pressing himself against the wall.

"Frankie?"

"My period is late." He whispered and I gasped, feeling my heart fall into my stomach. He started crying, sliding down to bring his knees to his chest.

"How late?" I whispered.

"Couple of days." He mumbled quietly before I kneeled in front of him. I lit a cigarette, touching his head until he leaned it against my chest. I stared at the wall behind him, letting the words sink in. Frank was crying louder now and I kissed his head.

"I’ll stand by you, baby," I whispered and he cried louder. 

"My mom was right! I’m an idiot." He cried and I shushed him, stroking his hair.

"Listen to me, first we gotta figure out if you are or not okay?"

He nodded and sniffed.

"I’ll get changed and well go to the mall okay?"

He nodded again and I quickly got dressed, trying not to think of anything. When we got into the car, Frank turned the music up loud and I sighed. The drive was quick before we walked into the chemist and I looked at all the different brands and type of pregnancy tests. I looked over at Frank who looked just as lost 

"10 bucks to piss on a stick?" He said and I snorted. 

"Which one?"

"This one is best for early detection." A voice called and I looked over at the woman who was smiling sweetly. 

"Uh, okay," I said, taking the one she handed me. Frank looked awkward as hell so I quickly paid before walking out.

"Shit." He whispered.

"Coffee and food?" I hummed and he nodded slowly. I lead him into the dinner, sitting down before a lady came over.

"Morning. Our specials today are fish and chips and vegetarian curry." She smiled softly. Frank screwed up his nose.

"Can I just get a cheese toastie? And a black coffee." He said and reached over to take one of my hands in his.

"I’ll have the same and chicken on it as well." I smiled and she nodded, walking away.

"I’m sorry." He whispered

"It takes two to fuck,” I said and he snorted, rubbing his forehead. Frank stayed quiet as we ate, before following me outside for a smoke. I sat in the front seat of the car, staring out the window and praying to god it was negative. 

"Let’s go to your place." He whispered and I nodded slowly. The drive was far too quick and Frank immediately went into the bathroom with the bag. I rolled a joint, going outside to light up before he came out. He set it on the bed before sitting next to me on the step. He lay his head on my shoulder and sucked his lip in.

"What some?" I offered and he pouted.

"Ask me in 3 minutes." He snorted and I kissed his head.

"We’ll be alright, you know that?" I whispered and he sighed loudly, bringing his hand up to bite at his nails. 

"What if it’s positive?" He asked.

"Then it’s positive and I’ll stand by you no matter what."

"And if it’s not?" He whispered. 

"Then we get drunk as fuck and get you on birth control."

He giggled and leaned into me, kissing my cheek. He glanced at his phone before sighing.

"You go look, Gee." He whispered and I nodded.

"Plus, is positive"

I got up, taking the last two pulls before throwing the butt out, sighing deeply before setting into the room and staring at the stick on my bed, knowing how much it was going to affect my future.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard lives are about to take a major turn.

Frank’s POV

I never thought my life could change so quickly but everything in my life seemed to happen that way. I looked over at Gee as he brought the test back into the room. I started to cry and I had feeling it was not the result we wanted.

“It’s positive, Frankie.” Gee didn’t look mad or happy so I knew he was going need time to process the result and me too.

“Fuck what have I done?” I sobbed and curled into a ball on Gee’s bed and I felt him join me and took me into his arms. I cried into his chest.

“We will figure this out, baby. I’m not going anywhere like I promised. I love you so much.” I sobbed harder and I felt my stomach turn and I quickly untangled myself from Gee’s embrace and I ran to the bathroom. I barely made it and puked into the toilet. 

My mom was going to kill me but I had to tell her. The thought of talking to my mom about this made me heave even more. Once I was done I fell into my boyfriend’s arms. 

“Let’s go rest and then we will talk to your mom together.” I nodded and rinsed my mouth out first before joining Gee on the bed again.

I cuddled into his chest and he ran his hand along my back in slow circles. I drifted off to sleep and I woke up to Gee’s voice. “Wake up, Frankie.” He spoke softly and I slowly opened my eyes.

“Fuck, how long was I out for?”

“A couple hours. I didn’t want to wake you.” I nodded and sat up. “Can you hand me my phone, babe?” He nodded and I checked my phone. I had a text and a couple missed calls from my mom.

“Shit, I’m so fucked Gee.” He wrapped an arm around my waist.

“Just try to stay relaxed. Do you want to head home now then?” I nodded and slipped on my converse and put my hoodie back on. I sent my mom a text to let her know I was on my way back home. 

I took one of Gee’s hands in mine and interlaced our fingers. We walked the short distance to my house and I felt my heart start to race. I don’t think this will go well so I had to prepare myself for the worst possible reaction.

“Alright let’s do this, Gee.” He nodded and we walked inside. “Mom I’m home.” I had to hold back my tears.

“Frank I asked you to be home early today.” She did not look happy and was giving Gee a weird look.

“I’m so sorry, mom. Let’s go to the living room we need to talk to you.” She nodded and I sat on the couch with Gee. She sat in the chair in front of us.

She noticed the ring on my finger. “Frank what’s that on your hand?”

“It’s a promise ring. But that’s not what I need to talk to you about right now.” I took a deep breath and looked over at Gee. He squeezed my hand and I felt my stomach turn. 

“Frank say something.” I looked back at my mom.

“Mom I’m pregnant. I’m so sorry for disappointing you.” I started to cry and Gee squeezed my hand again.

“Are you fucking serious Frank!?” She yelled and stood up and looked at both of us. I nodded and this was first time I have ever seen my mom look this angry. “How could you let this happen? I told you seeing him was only going to mess your life up.”

“I didn’t mean to mom. I love Gee and he loves me so I don’t care what you think anymore.” I stood up and Gee followed me. I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I cried so hard I could barely breathe.

“Frankie, you need to calm down.” Gee tried to calm me down but it was so hard at this moment. I heard my mom coming up the stairs and I didn’t know what was going to happen.

“I hate to do this Frank but if you want to keep the baby I can’t help you.”

“Mom you don’t mean that.” I sat up and wiped at my eyes as I tried to breathe normally. 

“Yes, I do. You refused to listen to me so you need to figure things out. Wait until your dad finds out.” I couldn’t look at my mom anymore.

“Fine I’ll leave then.” I got off my bed and my walked out of my room and I could not believe she was being like this. She didn’t say anything else to me and left my room.

“Do you think your parents will let me stay at your place?” 

“I’ll convince them to let you stay. They love you babe so I can’t see it being a problem.” He gave me a small smile and wrapped his arms around me and rested my head on his shoulder.  
I slowly pulled away from his embrace and pulled him in for a kiss. “Thanks for being here for me.” He nodded and kissed me again. “Let’s get your stuff packed.” 

I grabbed the biggest bag I owned and threw my clothes in, along with my other small things. I packed up my guitar and amp. Thankfully we didn’t have to walk that far to Gee’s place. 

I didn’t bother saying bye to my mom as we headed back to Gee’s. “I’ll go talk to my parents ok?” I nodded and went downstairs and put my stuff on the floor and sat on the bed. 

I didn’t hear any yelling which made me feel relieved. I decided to walk upstairs and Donna and Gee saw me. He motioned for me come over and I sat beside him. Donna gave me a smile. “You are always welcome here Frank. I’m sorry your mom is not being supportive.” 

I nodded and walked over to her and she hugged me. At least Gee’s family was understanding which is what I needed right now.

“I’ll let you know when dinner is ready.” 

“Thanks, mom.” Gee took my hand and we walked down to his room. He shut the door and pulled me into his arms. 

“That went way better than I thought it would.” I looked up at Gee.

“Yeah. My parents are super supportive but hopefully your mom will come around.” I nodded.

“Let’s lay down until dinner.” I couldn’t argue with that. I took off my hoodie and Gee cuddled me from behind. I took one of his hands in my and rested our hands just above my stomach. 

I had no idea how this was going to go but at least I had Gee by my side and the support of the Way family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard deal with Frank's pregnancy which is not an easy thing especially while they are in school. Frank's Trans identity can no longer be hidden from the other students.

Gerard’s POV

 I double checked that Frank was fast asleep before getting up, sighing as I walked up the stairs. I collapsed onto a chair as mom cooked.

"What am I going to do mom?" I whispered

"You’re growing to grow the hell up; get a job and save like you’ve never saved before. He needs you, that baby needs you. Stop buying alcohol and weed and records, focus on that kid and you prove to his parents you can do this. He is 16, Gerard, He’s scared." She said and I frowned.

"I’m only 18."I whispered and she frowned. 

"You can do this, alright?" I nodded and sighed, rubbing my eyes. 

-4 months later-

"Move your ass." Frank mumbled, tapping at Mikey’s head before he sat up. Frank laid down, moving his hands to hold his bump before he was snoring in minutes. I yawned and went into the kitchen, pouring a mug of coffee.

"Hi baby, how’d the scan go?" Mom smiled and I nodded.  
   
"She’s heathy, everything looks good, 20 weeks half way there." I grinned and she hummed. 

"Are you saving baby?"

I nodded and sighed 

"I got a few thousand, yeah. We’ll be out of here before the baby." I hummed and she frowned.  
   
"No Gerard, stay here until Frank finishes school." She said and I frowned.

"That’s two years."

"Two years of babysitters, help and free living." She hummed and I nodded. 

"I guess it would help and I’ll mention it to Frank." I smiled, kissing her cheek. 

3 months ago, I got a job in an art store. Every day after school I went straight to work, working until 9 pm before coming home to a tired Frank already asleep. Sundays were the only days we got together, and even then, it was spent catching up on sleep. 

"Gee, Franks gonna fall of the sofa!"

I went in and grabbed Frank as he went to roll, stopping him from hitting the floor.

"Let’s get you to bed." I whispered.  
   
"Got homework." He mumbled and I hummed.

"Well, do it tomorrow. Come on sweetheart." I whispered, lifting him up to carry him downstairs. I kissed his forehead as I tucked him in before sitting at the desk to start my essay. I sighed at the computer.  
I woke up with my head on the keyboard and I whined, getting up to kick off my jeans and turn off the light before spooning up against frank. I put my hand on his stomach, grinning at the soft kick before I was asleep again. 

Weeks went by quickly as we stuck to our routine, spending every second we could with each other. School sucked more than ever though. It was a Monday morning and I glanced over at the tired Frank in the passenger side. 

His cover of being trans was about to be blown, unable to pass the bump of as weight gain any longer.  I knew it was going to be terrible as soon as we walked in the doors, whispers quickly filled the corridor before Frank sighed.

"Ignore them alright?"

"See you at lunch." He kissed my cheek before walking away. Lunch came slowly and Frank slid into the chair beside me.

"How was it?"

"Can I quit school?" He whispered and I frowned.  
   
"No." I whispered, making him whine. A ball of paper got thrown at his head, making him whine more. 

"I love you, so much okay?" I whispered and he nodded.  
   
"Okay. I love you too." He breathed before leaning his head on my shoulder. I kissed his head.

Mikey slid onto the table, passing Frank his chocolate pudding making Frank grin.

"You’re the best." He said, opening the lid.

"The rumors are crazy." Mikey whispered and I sighed, nodding 

"I know, fuck them." I whispered back, watching as Frank ate all three puddings within minutes before licking his fingers. I snorted and he held up a finger.

"I blame her." He said and I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah yeah, blame the poor kid," I whispered. 

After school, I dropped Frank home before going to work, sighing as I changed into my uniform. 

The bell above the door rang when I was tying my apron and I turned with a smile before freezing.

"Hi, Gerard." Mr. Iero said and I nodded.

"Hi sir, what can I help you with today?"

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed.  
   
"How’s my princess?" He asked and I bit my lip.

"He’s good."  
"And the baby?" Tony sighed. 

"Healthy,” I said.

"I’m not mad, but Linda doesn’t want us to support Frank. Our parents didn’t give us a real wake-up call."

I nodded and lifted the box I had to unstack.

"How’s money going? Does he need any?" Tony said and I sighed.

"I’ve got it covered, thanks." I mumbled, stacking the jars of paint.

"Okay. Don’t tell him I was here?"

I nodded and sighed when he left, resting my head on the shelves. When I got home, Frank was doing homework on the bed with his earphones in and I paused to watch him. He had his feet touching with his legs spread, and kept moving his hand to his stomach every few seconds before he finally giggled "I’m not a football! Stop kicking me."

I shut the door, making him look up

"Hey, gorgeous," I whispered and he smiled.

"Hi, Gee." I kissed him lightly before kissing his bump, making him laugh. 

"She’s very active today like she is trying to escape."

I laughed and pulled off my t-shirt. 

"I stink of paint I’m gonna shower." I kissed his cheek before going to the bathroom. Frank had declared at 15 weeks that he wasn’t going to be naked in front of me anymore, not until the baby came. He had a hard time dealing with his body changes. By the time, I was finished showering I wrapped a towel around my waist, going out to pull on PJ pants before sitting next to Frank.

"Can you help me with algebra?" He whispered and I nodded, kissing his shoulder before explaining to him. An hour later he moved on to English, but his eyes kept dropping and I laughed.

"Sleep babe. I’ll type it, no one will know." I hummed and he smiled.

"Love you." He whispered before soft snores filled the room. I typed it quickly before moving on to my own, glancing at the clock that read 2 am by the time I was finished. I sighed and got up, moving to climb into bed. 

I stared at the roof as my head clouded with thoughts. How the hell were we going to do this with a baby? I sighed and sat up, rolling a joint with my last bit of weed and going into the back garden. I smoked slowly, staring up at the sky as I thought about the months ahead, and how soon another member of our family would arrive. I twirled the ring around my finger before relaxing finally, falling back against the grass.


	14. Chapter 14

Frank's POV

Another day meant more tiredness and people at school turning the tables on me. I can’t believe I used to so mean, and now I know how it feels. But Gee has been amazing and I’m so glad he took a chance on me. It just sucks we are stuck in our current situation. The last month just seemed to fly by as Gee and I did our usual routine. 

The weekend was finally here and I was happy I didn’t have to deal with the people at school until Monday. I just entered sixth month of pregnancy and I just wanted it to be over but I knew before long the baby would arrive. I was hanging out our room, since Gee’s room quickly became ours since I started living with the Way’s.

I was feeling horny as fuck and I looked at the time, Gee should be home anytime now. I am usually passed out by the time he gets home, but tonight is completely opposite. I took a nap earlier when I got home from school and it actually helped for once.

Gee walked into the room and he had a look of surprise on his face. “Is everything ok? You’re rarely up when I get home.” 

“Well, I have a problem. I’m so horny Gee. I don’t think I can wait until the baby comes for you to see or touch my body. Please help me.” I gave him the sexiest look I could muster.

“Shit Frankie.” He quickly stripped out of his work clothes and I only removed my pants because I didn’t want him to see my boobs, which looked awful right now.

“I’m so wet baby.” I ran my hand down and I rubbed my clit and moaned just needing to feel some kind of friction. Gee started stroking himself until he was completely hard. “Are you sure babe? I was willing to wait.”

“Just come over here and fuck me.” I could already feel myself getting close as I rubbed my clit. Gee lightly pushed my hand. “Let me. So wet for me baby.” He leaned and kissed me as he ran his fingers along my folds.

I spread my legs wider and Gee ran his hands along my thighs and quickly lined up with my entrance. I moaned as he pushed in and fuck I missed this too much. My hormones at the moment had a mind of their own. Our moans and sounds filled out room but we had to make sure we didn’t get too loud.

“Fuck Frankie I’m getting close.” He started to thrust harder and faster and he reached between our bodies and rubbed my clit and a few times and I was coming hard and it was so intense. “Oh God Gee…” I rolled my head back and continued to move my body with Gee's thrusts.

“Shit Frank gonna cum.” He came inside me and kept moving to ride out his orgasm and he leaned down kissed me again. He rolled beside me and grinned. “That was probably the best Friday night we’ve had in fucking months.:

I smirked and ran my hand along Gee’s chest. “We helped each other tonight.” We shared a couple lazy kisses before we passed out.

The next morning, when I woke up Gee was already gone. I felt bad about how much he had been working to save money for us. I appreciated everything he was doing for our family and his parents have been so awesome. It made me miss my own parents who I haven’t talked to since I told them about the baby. 

I felt so emotional so I tried to distract myself and got ready for the day. I went upstairs to get food and Donna was cleaning the house. She noticed me and walked over and gave me a hug, but my bump always gets in the way. “Morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

“Ok but I really miss talking with my parents.” I started to cry and she hugged me close. “One day they will come around and realize that you are an amazing son. Don’t beat yourself up over this ok.” I nodded and wiped my eyes. 

“I’m going to eat and go out for a while.” She nodded and got back to her cleaning. I was so hungry and I stuffed my face. After I was satisfied I walked around the neighborhood and took the bus downtown. I went to Starbucks and sat down and enjoyed a hot chocolate and strolling through my twitter when I heard my name.

“Well, well look who we have here. If isn’t trans boy Frank.” Josh smirked.

“Josh please leave me alone.” I turned away from him hoping he would get the message.

“I don’t see your boyfriend around. Wanna suck me off in the bathroom like good old times?”

“Fuck no. Please leave me alone.” I went to get up and walk away but he grabbed my arm. “Let me go, Josh.” I didn’t want to make a scene but Josh was causing attention to put on us.

“Get the fuck off of him!” I saw Mikey and Ray coming over and they were seriously my saving grace. Josh let go of my arm and I felt myself get emotional.

“Frank, what was that all about?” Mikey asked and ran a hand over my shoulder.

“Just an asshole who I used to hang out with at gigs. I think I just want to go home now.” 

“Sure. We were on our way back to the house too.” I followed them to Ray’s car and once we were home I went straight downstairs. All I wanted at the moment was Gee but he was working so I would have to wait. 

I was relieved when I heard Gee pull into the driveway and hearing his feet on the stairs. “Hey you.” He frowned when he saw how upset I was.

“Babe what’s wrong?” he sat beside me on the bed.

“I miss seeing my parents and fucking Josh tried to force me to hook up with him today. I went downtown to get out of the house and he saw me at Starbucks but thankfully Mikey and Ray came in time before he could have hurt me.” I started to cry and put my head on Gee’s chest.

“Do you want me to take you to your mom’s place tomorrow and see if she will want to see you?”

“Yeah I mean all I can do is try right.” He nodded.

For the rest of the evening, we watched movies and ate pizza. I was happy to finally spend a bit of time with Gee, but he was exhausted and fell asleep after the first movie but I ended up staying up later than him. The baby was starting to stay active longer which made sleeping uncomfortable at times.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who have been reading our story. We appreciate any feedback and suggestions. Please feel free to leave kudos :)
> 
> xxA and Frnk

The next morning, I woke frank up after my shower.  
"Let’s go" I whispered making him frown.

"Yeah." He got up and dressed quickly and got in the car. The drive was short, and he hesitated before getting out of the car.

"She’s gonna be pissed." He whispered and i nodded

"We’ll deal with it alright?"

Frank knocked on the door, moving from foot to foot from nerves before it opened to his mother.

"Hi mom." He whispered and she sighed.  
   
"I don’t have any money for you." She spat, making him frown.

"I don’t want money." He said.

"I know the drill, Frank. I did it," She shut the door again and he started to cry.

-6 months later-

Frank was singing to Bandit, holding her close to his chest as he bounced slightly. I grinned, leaning against the door frame before he started singing a different song, raising the two-month-old arms in the air as he danced. 

The labour went well, Bandit appearing two hours after the first contraction. Frank had just made it to the labour ward before he was pushing. The moment she entered the world my heart melted, hearing her first cry was beautiful as she was laid on Frank’s bare chest. 

"Hey gorgeous." I said making him blush and turn.

"Hey Gee."

I kissed his head before lifting Bandit, supporting her head as she stared up at me.

"Were you good for daddy?" I whispered as she grabbed my nose.

"The best. Gonna go smoke." Frank kissed my cheek before leaving and I laid Bandit on the bed, staring into her small face as she gripped at my hair. 

Frank came down a few minutes later to Bandit sleeping, he slowly moved her to the cot, climbing into bed next to me.

"How was work?" He whispered as I turned to face him.

"It was okay. How was the baby?"

"She was okay but didn’t eat much today.”

I nodded and kissed him softly.

"I love you both." I whispered and he grinned.   
"Forever and ever baby." He hummed, kissing me again. We made out until I got hard, when I pulled back and I let out a moan.

"Your poor dick is being rejected so much recently.” Frank whispered and I snorted.

"Hey, you want a shower?" He smirked and I nodded quickly, already getting up. He laughed and followed me into the bathroom, leaving the door open. I turned on the water, took off my clothes and getting in. I moaned as the water on my back. Frank kissed me as soon as he got in and moved closer to me and I lifted him up and lightly pinned him against the wall. I reached down to push my length inside him.

He moaned and broke apart, biting his lip to keep quiet as I fucked into him in hard and quick thrusts. I came undone in minutes, pulling out to cum against his thigh before I set him down, falling to my knees to going down on him, he moaned above me before his body was shaking and he gasped out, pulling at my hair as he came. I moved up to kiss him again, running my hands through his hair as he gasped into my mouth, trying to catch his breath. Bandit started to scream and Frank laughed. Our moment of lust was over.

"I got her." I whispered pulling on my boxers over my wet body. I pulled on my t-shirt before lifting her, carrying her to the kitchen.

"You’re dripping"

"I was in the shower mom." I handed her over, making a bottle quickly.

"Go shower I got it." Mom smiled as I handed her Bandit.

"Thank you." I whispered, and I showered quickly before going back upstairs to find Frank asleep on the table as mom fed Bandit.

"He’s exhausted, take him to bed I got her tonight." Mom smiled.

“Thank you.” I smiled at her.

She hummed and nodded, I lifted Frank up, taking him downstairs. He curled up under the blanket before I put the cot in mom’s room.

"Go to be.” Mom hummed and I kissed her head before Bandit’s.

"Love you, Thanks again mom."

She hummed, nodding before I went downstairs to pass out. I stared at Frank, pushing his hair from his face before I was asleep.

"Gerard! Where’s Bandit!" Frank woke me up, shouting before I groaned.

"Mom has her baby." I said and he sighed.  
   
"Fuck that basement door. You’re adding more fucking locks to it."

I pulled him down, kissing his head before getting up to go find Bandit. There was a note on the table  
"Gone girl’s day out. Enjoy xx"

I relaxed and put the coffee maker on, walking downstairs.

"Mom took her shopping” I whispered, sitting on the bed as Frank undressed.

"Oh, want to go to the cinema? I’m going crazy in the house." He said, pulling on his binder.

"Sure baby."

By the time we got to the cinema, Frank had relaxed again, and was holding onto my hand tightly. I dragged him in to see a rerun of The Hangover, filling our arms with popcorn before going into the movie. Frank was back to before the baby, laughing and joking around instead of stressed and tired. After the movie he couldn’t stop smiling, lighting up a cigarette as we stood outside to call mom.

"Hows my baby?"

"Were fine honey, don’t worry! Enjoy yourselves, go have a meal." She said.

"Okay thanks mom."

I hung up and looked at the nervous Frank.

"All is good. Hungry?"

He nodded.

"There’s a place over there." He nodded towards the new building and I hummed, throwing my arm over his shoulder to walk him there. We got a table quickly and ordered before Frank touched my fingers.  
   
"Today’s been so fucking good." He smiled.

"Fuck yes, I actually feel human." I grinned, taking his hand and kissing the knuckles. I pushed his promise ring around his finger, staring at the silver reflecting the light.

"I miss her." I admitted and he grinned.

"Me too G. Want to go to the park after school tomorrow? She loves the baby swing."

I grinned and nodded.

"Of course, babe. We can take her to the zoo as well. Mainly because I haven’t seen the tigers in years.” I said, making him giggle. Our food arrived then, and Frank started laughing.

"What?" I hummed.

"My first meal in two months that won’t be interrupted, damn." He whispered.

"I’ll poke you every few minutes if that helps?" I joked, making him grin. We ate quickly before we went out, finding Bandit in her bouncer.

"Ah! My girl! I’ve missed you!" Frank said, kneeling to give her kisses.

"Good day?" Mom smiled.

"Yeah, we really needed it. Thank you." I grinned, sitting down after giving Bandit a kiss. Frank was playing with her hands as she grabbed his fingers. Bandit slept through the night, and when she did finally wake me up at 8 am, Frank was sat staring at her. I kissed his back, pushing my nose into it.

"She slept all night, it’s weird." I grinned.  
   
"It’s good baby, okay?"

I got up to pick her up.

"Now go to school, we’ll be waiting for you to go to the park.”

He kissed me and Bandit before leaving and I settled into the day with Lady B.


	16. Chapter 16

Frank’s POV

School has been absolutely exhausting. I just want to be home with Bandit and working on my songwriting and guitar playing. I wish I could just drop out and focus on the more important things in life. 

The people at school still treated me like shit but at least Mikey was still around and he always hung out with during lunch. I barely got through the morning but I tried to stay positive and look forward to spending time with Gee and Bandit once I finished for the day. 

Josh transferred to the same high school and every day I dreaded that he was going to say to me next. I missed having Gee around and I feel like I no longer fit in at this fucking school. I was grabbing my books for my next class after lunch and I flinched when I heard Josh’s voice. “No longer got your baby around to protect you huh Frankie?”

“Josh please just leave me alone ok?” 

“I’m going to make this year fucking hell for you. You’re such a sad excuse for a man.” He hissed and pushed me into the locker. I felt tears come to my eyes and picked up my books that I dropped on the ground. I put them back in my locker and dashed out of school as fast as I could. 

I dialed Gee’s number. “Hey, babe is everything ok?”

“Can you come pick me up?” I tried to hold back my tears.

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon.” When I saw, Gee pull up I quickly got inside and I couldn’t hold back my tears any longer.

“What’s wrong Frankie?” I wiped at my eyes.

“It’s Josh. He transferred to the same school and he has been giving me hell but today it was too much.” I looked to the backseat at bandit and reached to touch her. My family always made me feel better. 

“Let’s go back home and get everything for the park.” I nodded and gave him a kiss before he started driving back to the house. 

I got out of the car and Gee came up behind me. “I’m sorry you had a shit.” He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

“I feel better than I can spend time with you and B. You guys always make me feel better.” I turned around in Gee’s arms and kissed his lips. He kissed me back and we got Bandit out of the car and got her stroller all set up. I picked her up out of the car and held her to my chest. “I’m glad I have you, sweetheart.” I kissed her head and smiled as she cooed at me up at me. Gee ran a hand along my back and I felt myself start to relax.

We spent a couple hours with Bandit at the park and she started to get sleepy. We got her in the car and headed back to the house. “I’ll order us something for dinner.” I nodded and changed Bandit’s diaper and put changed her clothes. I then laid on her the cot and laid on the bed. 

Gee joined me on the bed. “The food will be here soon.” He kissed my cheek. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. I just wish I didn’t have to go to school anymore. It’s just so rough and I miss having you around.” I frowned and put my head on his shoulder and he ran his hand through my hair which was starting to get long. “I think I’m going to talk to the school and see if I do online courses or something. I just want to be here more for you and Bandit.”

“I understand, Frankie. But if that’s an option I am not against it.” I smiled. 

“Thanks, I hope I won’t have to go back. You and Bandit will always be more important than anything in my life. School and me never mixed well together.” We both giggled at my end statement. He then kissed me. I kissed back and ran a hand along his clothed chest. “Love you, Gee.”

“Love you too, Frankie always.” I smiled and we put on a movie and ate once the food arrived and relaxed for the rest of the night.

The next day I went to school and talked with the principle. I was nervous as hell and I took a deep breath when she called me in.

“What did you need to talk to me about Frank?” She motioned for me to have a seat in front of her desk.

“Well, I just recently I had a baby as you know.” She nodded. “I am finding school coming to school is becoming so exhausting and I was wondering if there was a way I could online correspondence?”

“Yes of course but I’ll need to have parental consent in order to switch things for you.”

I looked down at my folded hands. “That’s going to be hard since my parents stopped talking to me once I got pregnant. Would my boyfriend’s parents be able to sign for me?”

She looked at me with a look of concern and nodded. “I’ll allow it, Frank.” I smiled and I felt relaxed knowing I could do my school work from home.

I had to fill out some forms and I called Donna to see if she could come by and sign for me. She quickly arrived and I got all the information about my new online coursework and headed back home. I felt so relieved.

I played with Bandit upstairs and we both napped during the day. I had to wait a couple days to start my coursework so I took the opportunity to focus on Bandit. Gee walked inside after his day and I smiled at him from the bed. 

“Hey, babe. Did everything go well?” I nodded and smiled. “I feel so relieved. I have a couple days before I can start the online work.” He walked over to me and kissed me. 

“Want to get up a bit earlier with me and shower we me?” He smirked.

“Fuck yes,” I smirked and we shared another kiss before Bandit started to fuss and needed us. We took care of Bandit and we made dinner. We both fell asleep early which was pretty normal for us these days.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the second last chapter. Please leave us any feedback and Kudos are greatly appreciated :)

Gerard’s POV

When I woke up, Frank was sat on the bed with Bandit lying between his legs, he was putting on her socks as she just pulled them off again.

"Bandit we talked about this, your toes will get cold." He whined.

"Do what Daddy says." I hummed, kissing his back through his t-shirt. 

"Morning Gee." He hummed and I sat up to lift Bandit.  
   
"I didn’t even wake for her, sorry."

"I don’t have school no more so it’s cool, I got it."

I lifted Bandit off of the bed, bringing her against my chest.  
   
"So much for our shower time," I whispered making him giggle. 

"Gonna smoke." He walked upstairs and shut the door.  
   
"You being good to daddy? We love you so much, we do” I whispered, touching her cheek.  
   
"Daddy G has work today, I’ll miss you so much," I whispered, kissing her small nose.

"You be good to daddy okay?" I whispered Frank came back down a minute later as I was changing Bandit’s diaper.

"One of us has to be papa, it’s confusing!" 

"Dibs not me." Frank hummed, sitting on the bed, I snorted and nodded, picking her up when I finished.

"We need to get groceries, it’s our turn," Frank said, I nodded and laid Bandit in her crib.

"We can afford it, right?" He whispered and I kissed his head. "Let me deal with the money babe. We’re okay."  
He nodded and pecked my lips

"Want a quick as hell blowjob while she’s quiet?" He smirked.  
   
"Uh yes," I said dragging him into the bathroom. As soon as he slid to his knees Bandit was crying and I whined.

"Fuck" I whispered.

"Have fun with your hand." He winked before he was walking out to get her. I stood over the toilet bowl, wrapping my hand around myself quickly and starting a fast pace, shutting my eyes and picturing Frank on his knees in front of me. A minute later I was cuming over my fist with a gasp, stroking myself through it slowly before turning on the shower. I undressed and step in, sighing as the water hit my face. 

The shower curtain moved and arms wrapped around my waist 

"Hey gorgeous," I whispered, turning to kiss him.

"Can you get hard? We have 5 minutes."

"Uh maybe?" I whispered before he was slipping to his knees. I gasped as he took me in his mouth, feeling myself harden immediately. I looked down at him, looking at his lips wrapped around me before I gasped, he pulled off with a pop, running his hand up my length before I grabbed him, kissing him hard and deep before turning him around. He spread his legs and I quickly pushed in, moaning.

"Fuck do it hard baby." He whispered as I started thrusting, I wrapped my arm around his waist, sliding my fingers down to his clit as he moaned and twitched against me. I started rubbing gently before he pushed his fingers over mine.

"Harder." He moaned, twitching as I rubbed harder. He clenched around me before I groaned, pushing in deep as I came.

"Gerard!"

"Shit." I pulled out quickly as Frank started to laugh.

"You ass." He whispered I kissed his neck.

"Sorry, it just snuck up on me," I whispered, he snorted.  
   
"Plan B is a wonderful thing." He whispered I bit his shoulder, turning his round so I could kiss him again. After we finished the shower, we loaded Bandit into the car to go to Target. When we got there, I put her in the trolley as Frank went to the Starbucks. He found me in the baby aisle as I was getting Bandits milk.

"Hey, baby." He hummed, handing me a coffee. 

"Hey." I kissed his forehead. 

"So. what do you want for dinner today?" I added and he shrugged   
"Curry sounds good. When will we spoon feed lady B? 16 weeks is recommended." He hummed.  
   
"16 weeks sounds good babe." I hummed as he put the nappy’s and wipes in. Frank loved Target, looking at everything and touching everything out of habit. He ran his hand over a silk sheet set.

"So, soft" He whispered.

"It’s only 20 bucks, we can get it," I smiled making him grin.

"Please!" He kissed my cheek.  
   
"Sure baby. Get the black."

He grinned and put it in quickly, bouncing on the tips of his toes.

"Kid." I snorted before going into the food aisle, Frank wondered off in search of Oreos and energy drinks as Bandit started to stir.  
.  
"Hi, gorgeous." I cooed, putting her gummy in quickly before she started to scream. By the time we got to the till Frank was nervous, filling the bags quickly with the shopping.

"201 and 50 cents please." She smiled, I handed her my card as Frank pouted. 

"How did we spend all that?" He whined as we put the shopping into the boot.

"Hey, hey, do not worry about the money okay?"

"How can I not Gee? I don’t make any!"

I kissed his cheek as he sighed, lifting bandit to strap her in her car seat. I left the cart back before lighting a cigarette. Frank joined me, sighing as he leaned against the door.  
   
"200 bucks." He whispered.  
   
"That does include 40 of smokes." I whispered, remembering our two packs each for the week. He hummed, leaning into me.

"Shouldn’t have got the sheets."

I snorted and pulled him against my chest, kissing his forehead.

"Don’t sweat it, okay? We have everything we need and we still have 100 left over for emergencies."

He nodded and sighed. By the time we got home, Frank disappeared to feed Bandit as I put away the shopping. I started to cut up vegetables for the curry. Frank came up when dinner was simmering, the baby monitor strapped to his belt buckle.

"Sleeping?"

He nodded, sitting up on the counter to steal a pepper.

"We forgot to eat today.”

I hummed, kissing him lightly before turning on the coffee maker to brew. Bandit slept for over an hour, letting us relax and eat in silence before she was screaming, demanding our attention. I went down to get her, changing her into her pajama’s quickly and taking her upstairs to sit in her bouncer. She stared up at me as iI strapped her in before she smiled, I gasped.

"Dude she’s smiling!"

Frank kneeled next to me, giggling.  
   
"Oh, hi baby girl. You look so gorgeous." He whispered.

"She looks so much like you Gee." He added, nudging my shoulder.

"Poor girl." I laughed, getting up to turn om the TV. 10 came quickly and I put Bandit to bed, curling up into Frank as soon as she was out. I slid my hand up his top, setting my hand on his stomach and he ran his fingers threw my hair.

"I love you, Gee." He whispered quietly, kissing my head.  
   
"Forever babe." I grinned, soft snores filled the room a minute later as I thought about the past few months and how good it was to finally slow down and appreciate everything I had in life.


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have read our story and who have left kudos!   
> xxA & Frnk

Frank's POV

~4 Years Later~

The last four years have been crazy busy. Bandit has kept me and Gee busy and we finally could afford to put her in daycare. I’m finally getting into my music but Pencey Prep didn’t work out and I was bummed out. Gee was there for me and I hope I can get another band together at some point. I started to get into tattooing and my friend Zacky gave me a job at his shop.

Gee and I found out a couple months ago that we have another baby on the way and I couldn’t be happier. But after the scan they realized I was having twins. It was more than unexpected and took time to sink in but we were felt lucky too. 

We can finally afford to continue life without having to stress over the money. Gee got his dream job of doing comics after finishing his art degree. I was so proud of him and he loved what he got to do for a living. I decided not to go college and I’m okay with that.

I walked the short distance from the shop to our apartment. I opened the door and I took off my coat and slipped off my shoes. “Daddy!” I smiled wide as Bandit came running towards me. I kneeled and hugged her and after a long day, it was nice to finally be with my family. Gee walked over to us and I stood up and Bandit hugged my legs. I kissed him.

“Hey, you.” I smiled.

“Hey, how you are feeling?” I wondered how I looked but Gee always made me feel good about myself once I was home from work, especially now that I’m pregnant again. 

“Tired but the sickness has really diminished.” We kissed one more time before Bandit wanted our attention. I ran my hand along Gee’s cheek. 

“Mom is going to take Bandit this weekend so we can finally have some us time.” It has been so long since we had couple time. Donna so good to us and she always looks out for us. My mom just started talking to me again but it is still a rocky between us. 

“Got any plans for us, babe?” I grinned and Bandit pulled on my hand and started to get hyper before Gee could answer. “Daddy come play.” 

I followed her to our living room as we waited for Donna to arrive. I gave her a hug and Gee did the same. “Be good, B.” She smiled. I loved Bandit so much and she was a lot like Gee but she had my stubbornness, which was undeniable at this point and I can imagine how it will be once she grows up more. But it was nice when Gee and I could have a break from time to time.

I went to the bedroom and removed my extra layer since I can’t bind again until the baby comes. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind and he rested his hands on my bump. “So, beautiful, Frankie.” I leaned my body into his and smiled at his words. “Thanks.” I placed my tattooed hands on top of his. 

“Let’s go have a nice dinner and come back here and have some fun if you’re up to it.” He kissed my neck lightly. “Sounds good, Gee.”

We got dressed up and went to a fancy restaurant for the first time in a couple years. As we finished eating Gee looked so nervous. But I tried to ignore it, and then he got on his knee by my chair and I felt tears come to my eyes.

“Frank, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?” I looked at the beautiful ring and tears spilled down my cheek.

“Yes, I can’t wait to marry you, Gee.” I pulled him in for a kiss and I slipped my promise ring on my right hand and he slipped the engagement ring on my left ring finger. “I love you so much, Frankie.”

“I love you too, Gee always.” We kissed again and paid for dinner. I felt so giddy but Gee always had that effect on me. 

We went home and made love all night and it was perfect. 

5 months later

Gee and I brought the twins home and I had to take it easy. I had to have surgery this time and it was scary but Gee was there with me. I was finally able to put my engagement ring back on and every time I looked at it made my heart race. It a couple months we are going to tie the knot in a small ceremony which be amazing.

We were getting the bottles ready and Bandit was running around and being so hyper. “B, you need to calm down sweetheart. Your papa and I will be able to play shortly we just need to feed your sisters ok?” She ran back into the living room and I sighed.

I leaned against the counter and Gee wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “You need to take it easy, Frankie. After we feed the girls you lay down ok?” I nodded and leaned over and kissed my fiancé.

We took the bottles to the twins’ rooms and I feed Lily and Gee took Cherry. “So, precious.” I smiled down at Lily she drank the bottle. I burped her and she was asleep shortly after. I looked over at Gee and seeing him with Cherry made my heart melt. He was an amazing father and he always took care of us first. I laid Lily back down and Gee did the same.

“Thank for giving me three children, baby. Love you so much.” I smiled.

“Love you too, Gee.” I took his hand and we walked into our room and I laid down. Bandit ran into our room and I smiled at her. “You want to cuddle with Daddy?” She smiled and hopped on the bed with me. Gee kissed both of us. “I’ll go get dinner ready.” 

I smiled and watched my incredible man walk out of our room. I am grateful every day that Gee accepted me who I am, and that he didn’t let my past awful behavior get in the way of the connection we shared. Now I get to spend my life with the one person I always feel most comfortable and love with every part of my body.

**Author's Note:**

> Frnk and I appreciate any feedback and feel free to leave us Kudos!


End file.
